


我的灵魂已出卖给魔鬼

by Sua_thirdwhale



Series: 绝对帝国宫廷乐长 [5]
Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Multi, Original Character(s)
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-19 12:15:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18969106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sua_thirdwhale/pseuds/Sua_thirdwhale
Summary: ☆帕格尼尼X萨列里+购物清单组，些许莫萨暗示。





	我的灵魂已出卖给魔鬼

听见加农炮的声响——非演奏而是发射，议会厅内的众人全都转头望向音源传来的方向。

“入侵者吗？”贝多芬已然一副准备出击的战斗姿态。

“不是的，侦查结界毫无反应。”萨列里冷静地否决道，“使魔也没有报告异常。”

“我布置的机械魔眼也未看到敌手。”博马舍补充确认，“继续我们的会议吧。”

窗户碎裂的声音，以及跃出窗台的身影。

“唉，前辈又不听人说话了……”舒伯特摇头，“要跟上他吗？顺便查看一下那炮声。”

“呃，恐怕不用。”角落里的达·彭特小声说道，语气里略带退缩之意，被乐师长用「了解详情就好好说出来不然你完蛋了」的眼神瞪了一眼，他只能继续说道，“早晨我跟帕格尼尼打了个赌，赌他那些琴弦般的光束能不能一次性射中超过5只麻雀，并把它们串在一起。”

“所以呢？这就是他白天公然解放宝具的理由？”萨列里的口吻里是有怒意的，“李斯特你去把他带回来，连同贝多芬一起。”

“好的，爸爸。”李斯特受命也从破碎的窗框处跳了下去，来不及反驳背后传来的质疑——需要消遣的话肖邦也就算了，为什么还要额外召唤那个烂人？

不，帕格尼尼不是李斯特要求召唤的，尽管他们互相认识且后者十分欣赏前者，作品也受他影响。

那个Archer是个出于不明原因游荡至此的落单英灵，萨列里第一次见到他时他喝得烂醉，躺在酒馆边的石阶上，手里还握着一只筛盅。一头蔓藤植物般卷曲而狂野的黑色长发散了一地，沾着泥灰与些许来自食物的酱汁。

“嘿~那边的魔术师。”英灵能够识别英灵，他用被酒精搞得听上去颇为暧昧的声音叫住他，“帮我个忙吧！扶我起来好吗？如您所见，我是没有御主的游魂，不会造成威胁也没有打架的心情。我只是想在消失前回报这音乐之城一份礼物。”

阴差阳错地，萨列里伸手把他拽了起来。然后他看见落魄的英灵从他看起来应当是射击武器的外壳中取出一把小提琴，开始演奏。

那魔物般的指法与音色让具有后世知识的萨列里立刻辨认出他的身份——尼科罗·帕格尼尼，传闻与魔鬼交易才换取了那些“不可能”的演奏技巧。

那组狂想曲结束后，萨列里表示自己需要更多能够运用音乐之人，邀请他留下。对方欣然同意后契约成立，跟随他住进美泉宫。

接着便是一大堆麻烦。帕格尼尼根本不听指挥，也不在意乐师长到底在维护什么。他每天到处乱跑，顺手偷走美泉宫里的银器去购买红酒、与人赌博，每天晚上都带着数个不同的女性回来，夜夜笙歌到天明，反正英灵不需要睡眠。

“萨列里你怎么回事？”海顿虽然以10岁左右的年幼外貌被召唤（他对成年的自己长相没有自信），却保持着长辈的风貌，“好不容易这个世界的莫扎特消停了，你非要找个差不多的人来顶替他闯祸？就那么迷恋此类人格吗？”

萨列里没有回答，不想解释，也无从解释。他不否认自己骨子里的偏好。

帕格尼尼大概是所有英灵里除了莫扎特与约瑟夫外，最快接受魔力补充方式的人。他从一开始就甚为享受，非常坦率地拿萨列里释放他的欲求。

“说实在，您比那些女人甜美多了！相信我，我可不是为了骗取更多魔力才这样夸赞的。”他抓着萨列里的胯骨，放肆、激烈地抽送着，“您是怎么做到的？明明接纳过那么多从者，甚至有像魔王舒伯特那样的‘巨物’，却还能保持这般紧致？真可惜，我跟大家都不熟。唯一还算能聊得上的李斯特有自己的波兰小恋人了。否则我很想玩一次三人行，您的话绝对可以让两个人一同进入的对吧？啊，不要再绞紧我了，求您。我不想那么快缴械。”

每次萨列里都拿小臂横挡住双眼，并不想跟他对话，也拒绝跟他接吻。

这位Archer职阶的英灵有着强大的力量，以魔力构成的琴弦作为武器，穿刺或割碎，也能用旋律在敌人脚下召唤出魔鬼的影子。

然而他不受控制，给他的任务十次里最多参与三次。这三次里还可能只有一次出色完成，而另外两次要玩脱——孤军追击又被包围再大言不惭地呼救，或者在潜入侦查时制造太大动静惹火队友。以及到了需要全体出动的时候他表示不舒服、生病了，接着自说自话跑去剧院开独奏会……

总之劣迹斑斑，无可救药。

“你一定是着了魔才把他留在身边。”海顿三番五次这样评价，并劝阻他不如解除契约，“难道是如今温顺且眼里只有你的莫扎特不再令你喜爱？得不到的才是最好的？”

当然不是，他所召唤的英灵莫扎特不愿与任何人合作交流，只带着面具单打独斗，外加职阶有所改变，以至于连同伴中也只有少数几人知道这个世界也存在着莫扎特这个人（实际上只有海顿与约瑟夫知道）。但萨列里比起其他从者花了成倍的时间来陪伴他。

“唉，我不管你是不是就吃那一套。”海顿耸了耸肩，撩起他过于宽大不合身的袖子，“但请你好歹教育他说实话，不想参与行动就直接说不要，而不是答应之后又借口生病缺席，再被大家看见于某处活蹦乱跳。”

帕格尼尼的借口并非每次都是借口，真假对半开。英灵不会得现实意义的疾病，但有“病弱”属性的话会受到生前状态影响从而不定期表现出症状。哪怕自己都知道只是症状，疼痛、反胃、呼吸受阻或体温升高等不适却会客观存在。

肖邦也被类似的问题困扰，但李斯特会照顾他。而帕格尼尼称自己不舒服需要罢工时萨列里会去拜访他。

“真是老好人啊，萨列里先生。”帕格尼尼躺在床的边缘，还在不停喝酒，“怪不得您的学生们都叫您爸爸，我是不是也该报答一下您的好意改个口？但是那称呼有些强人所难，我还是继续称呼您为萨列里先生吧。”

“好的。”萨列里平静地应答，摸了下对方手心发现他确实在发烧后给了他一些冰块与一条柔软的毯子，这对灵基里的设置没有用，却能让人舒服些。

“看来您很擅长照顾病人。”帕格尼尼揶揄道，语气倒也不至于不领情，“可以请您给我念个睡前故事吗？虽然我不见得会睡。”

他没料到萨列里真的抓起一本书念了起来，那是一些来自不知名国度的短篇故事集，有荒诞的，也有可笑的，也有无聊的，但内容本身并不重要。

“不愧是维也纳第一的声乐老师。”帕格尼尼嘎吱嘎吱咀嚼着冰块玩，“相当灵动的声线与惊人的朗诵功底。哦，不过够了，我听腻这本书了。”

“还有什么要求么？”

“没有，谢谢。让我腐烂着就行。”

之后过了一些时日，萨列里才得知为什么帕格尼尼在其他孩子们叫他爸爸时会露出微妙的表情。生前他那拿他当赚钱工具、逼迫他进行超负荷高强度练习否则便不让他吃饭的父亲也叫安东尼奥。

回到麻雀虐杀事件。李斯特前去查看时肇事Archer已不见踪影，于是他又绕了一大圈，在多瑙河畔找到雕塑般伫立沉思的贝多芬。

大吼三遍“萨列里老师叫你回去”无果，李斯特用自己半机械状的附肢拎起贝多芬的领子将其拖走，后者倒也没有反抗。

只是返回路上他们竟遇见了迦勒底的伏击。

“咦咦咦？我只是试一下结界陷阱，没想到真能在这种废弃仓里附近逮到猎物？”

如中奖般兴奋的Caster两人都认得，是对面的沃尔夫冈·阿马德乌斯·莫扎特。

“那么拜托啦，巴托里小姐与尼禄小姐。虽然增幅效果会让你们的演唱更骇人，但打赢的话就能放假几天吧？应该没问题。我会维持结界并给你们喊加油的。”

脚下展开的浮夸黄金剧场让两位音乐家皱起眉，固有结界外加Caster职阶制作的增幅阵地，即便差不多能无视最弱的Caster自身，这样的二对二也会很麻烦。

李斯特以非人类构造的手臂挡下尼禄·克劳狄乌斯的赤红剑刃，在他身边“悲怆”的音波正与完全不能称之为“歌声”之物激烈碰撞着。

“局势对我方不利。”他不指望另一位Berserker能听进去他的陈述，事实上也没有，贝多芬猩红的瞳孔里透出越来越多的激奋，越是处于不利状态他反抗的意志便越为强大。

李斯特后悔起没有携带一只萨列里老师的乌鸦使魔出门，至少可以送回去报信。老师在最初就强调过主要策略，若非万不得已不要打弱势甚至看起来势均力敌的仗，尽量在优势情况下作战。

如今的情况只有全力打赢一个选项了。

由于职阶加成，白刃战他两并不吃亏，但后方维护阵地的Caster也已放出使魔前往别处，怕是很快会带来同伴。

李斯特认真思考起根本无法与身边人配合的状况下快速击倒对方的可能性，在他逼退罗马皇帝的一轮突刺绕到贝多芬那一侧捏住龙类扫向他的尾巴后，他看到了更靠谱的转机。

被阴森迷雾包裹的猎犬跃入舞台中心，吠叫着从背后扑向两位敌手。

“啧，又是巡逻使魔吗？一点也不可爱啊！”莫扎特让在他身边警戒的使魔前去干扰那三条狗，协助己方的女士们。

得逞了，李斯特的嘴角已然扬起笑容。气息遮断让对方显然没注意到又一位英灵悄然入场。

当魔术师听到迦勒底控制室通信大声呼叫让他小心背后时为时已晚，那团漆黑的影子已然于他身后显现。

——【Marche funèbre，送葬进行曲】

暗杀者的宝具展开，音符凝集巨像化为闪着冷光的匕首刺入同一具身躯，浓郁的血腥气于空气中蔓延开来。

“糟了！”尼禄·克劳狄乌斯迅速脱离缠斗，转而去援护己方受到重创的同伴。

肖邦在李斯特的眼神暗示下丢开了他再补上一击应该就能击杀的魔术师，移动到他的攻击范围内，毕竟正面战他无法与Saber抗衡。

“可恶，先撤退吧。”龙类少女也与贝多芬拉开距离。

“我正要这么说。”红色的剑士赞同道，“还好设置了紧急传送通道。”她拖走倒在地上失去意识的莫扎特遁入杂乱库房的阴影中。

短暂的交战结束了，贝多芬意犹未尽地结束追击，转身跟上另外两人一同返回。

李斯特带着肖邦单独找萨列里简单汇报了一下刚才发生的事件。

“以后要更谨慎一些。”萨列里露出些许担忧的表情，“都没受伤吧？”

“没有。”狂战士摇头，暗杀者也跟着摇了摇头。

送肖邦回房间的路上，李斯特发现他有些精神涣散，连走路的速度都越来越慢。

“别硬撑，使用宝具对你而言果然魔力消耗过大了。”他用附肢配合手臂直接把他抱起来，“还有哪里不舒服吗？”

怀里的人蹭着他胸口再次轻轻摇头，却无法克制地咳嗽起来。

横抱着对方在沙发上坐下，李斯特托起肖邦的下巴轻浅地吻他，稍许缓解一下魔力缺乏导致的虚弱感。鼻尖相蹭时他发现他冒着冷汗，皮肤冰凉。

“萨列里老师都说了你可以不用参战的，非要出这风头。”李斯特心里清楚他并不是为了出风头，只是忍不住讲他几句，后者一如既往地沉默，却暗自握上了他的手，非常缓慢地一下一下抚摸着他的手指。

“虽然不合时宜，还是想起了些好笑的。”李斯特接着说道，“你当年还挺崇拜他的吧？我是说莫扎特。研究他的作品，在乐谱上画他的画像涂鸦。哦，还有你的遗愿——要在葬礼上演奏他的安魂曲。那座教堂历来不允许女性进入唱诗班，我和你的其他朋友们与教会僵持两周才最终让他们同意让女性歌手躲在黑色幕布后演唱。啊，抱歉……我提这些干什么呢。”

他低头覆上又一个吻，近来肖邦逐渐习惯了亲密接触，他不再僵硬而惊恐，虽然不会主动做些什么，至少学会了偏头配合，方便对方的唇舌深入。

“不过，难以想象萨列里老师是什么样的心情。”吻的间隙中李斯特谈论着一些联想，“如果要杀死莫扎特他是最痛苦的那个吧？”

他没料到肖邦以微弱但坚定的声音回答起前一个问题。

“以前我确实仰慕他。但是不行……”他像是没有足够的力气连续言语般停顿片刻，“他不可以伤害你，谁都不行。”

“我哪有那么容易受伤。”李斯特摸着他的额角，将他拥得更紧了一些。他们曾是17年的友人，也许算不上太长但也绝不能说短，要不是死亡过早将他们隔开，这个数字肯定还能增加不少。不管怎样，今天是李斯特第一次看见这个内向到怯懦，比谁都害怕纷争的人眼神里透出那样凶狠的杀意。换作以往他根本无法想象他跟人打架的样子。

“嗯……”肖邦一点点说完他想传达的话，“因为我最喜欢李斯特，没有人比你重要。”

“我知道，弗莱切克，我也最喜欢你。”李斯特同样予以告白，并低头浅吻了他的眉心。


End file.
